


The Horror

by OwlParrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood, Ice Skating, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlParrot/pseuds/OwlParrot
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have a movie nightorOtabek really should have destroyed those videos





	

Otabek and Yuri had decided to have a nice date at home.  Truth be told, Yuri didn’t want to change out of his leopard print pajama pants or Otabek’s hoodie.  He also wanted to spend as much time with Otabek before he had to leave Almaty and as close as a restaurant might be, it still took time to get ready and go out, and they could just as easily spend that time curled up on the couch.  For these reasons, Yuri had convinced Otabek that he didn’t need a fancy dinner at a restaurant and they had decided to pick up some food on their way back from practice.

After returning from practice, Yuri showered and slipped into his favorite pajamas as Otabek dished up the food.

“Pick out a movie while I shower,” Otabek shouted from the hallway.

Yuri browsed the movies lining the entertainment center.  As he skimmed through the titles arranged by genre in alphabetical order, Yuri spotted a small section without any noticeable titles.  Stuck in between horror and fantasy there were three blank black DVD cases.  Intrigued by the lack of cover art, Yuri pulled the DVDs from the shelf.  The labels  read “Skating I,” “Skating II,” and “Skating III.”  

Having not found anything else of interest and assuming the discs were from a horror series he hadn’t heard of Yuri decided to slide the first one into the DVD player.

Yuri could not have picked a more terrifying movie to watch, in Otabek’s opinion.  After picking up his food on the way to the living room, Otabek turned the corner to see his greatest fear play out in front of him.  Yuri was sitting on the couch, plate of spaghetti in his hand, watching little Otabek skate around a public ice rink for the first time as his parents encouraged him.

“Where did you find this?”  Otabek asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped Yuri.

“God you scared me,”  Yuri gasped as he turned to see Otabek standing in the doorway.  “They were next to the horror section so I thought they were a trilogy of scary movies.  Though I suspected them to be B-Rated by the covers.”

“They were next to the Horror section because they were in the Home Movies section”  Otabek stated as he walked over to the couch.

“Well how was I supposed to know.  It took me forever to figure out that the movies were not only organized by genre but also alphabetically by title within each genre,”  Yuri responded.  “Doesn’t matter anyway,  these are better than any horror movie I could have chosen.”

“We are not watching these,” Otabek scoffed as he reached for the remote.

“Are you kidding me, these are golden,”  Yuri chuckled.  “We are so watching these.  Look at chubby little Beka’s cheeks.”

“That is exactly why we aren’t going to watch them,”  Otabek grunted as he struggled to pry the remote from Yuri’s hands.

“You said we could do whatever I wanted,”  Yuri reminded.  “And I want to watch young Otabek learn to skate and cuddle with you.”

“Fine,” Otabek relented, sliding next to Yuri and giving him a peck on the lips.

“Perfect,” Yuri whispered as he laid his head on Otabek’s shoulder.

“Just so you know, we are watching any home movies of you the next time I visit you in Moscow,”  Otabek said as he rested his head on top of Yuri’s.

“Those don’t exist.  They all burned up in a fire,”  Yuri responded, making a mental note to destroy all of his Grandpa’s home movies the next time he was in Moscow, or at least hide them so Otabek couldn’t find them.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, comments and kudos are loved and cherrished.


End file.
